Taishi Hosokawa
Taishi Hosokawa (細川大志, Hosokawa Taishi), or Fatman (ファットマン, Fattoman), is an overweight E Rank Hero from the Hero Association. He works for the Pizza Fat corporation. Due to his ability to absorb damage, he's also known as the hero that can take a beating. Appearance Like his name, he is quite large, however he is still pretty agile for his weight. His Hero Form wears a very colorful costume that is similar to that of a certain caped crusader's, but his legs are bare and instead of a belt, he wears suspenders. When at the beach, he dressed without a shirt on which made him look like a pervert as describe by Shuto and his friend. So this is something his sister has forbid him from ever doing ever again. Personality He is an all around very nice and kind guy. He is personally against leaving anyone to starve, even a villain such as Ratman when he asked for something to eat. He is also another hero that does not match up to Ankaiser's beliefs, as despite being a Hero for the Pizza Fat business, he is quite content with being en E-Rank Hero and has no desire to raise it, (although by Chapter 43, he is raised to a D-Rank). However that does not stop him from jumping into action the moment anyone is in danger and even risking personal injury to save the innocent. Although he does have some moments where he could be absent minded, as when he failed to catch Ratman from falling he just calmly went right back to delivering pizzas before Ratman showed he was still alive. His Pizza Fat business' motto is 'Who gives a rat's ass about calories?' History Fatman's family owns and runs a pizza chain called Pizza Fat. Plot Hero Awards Arc Fatman is delivering pizzas for the Pizza Fat company, when Ratman falls from the sky. Fatman uses his Pepperoni Transform mantra and tries to catch Ratman, but he fails. Seeing Ratman on the cracked ground after falling from the roof of a building, he turns back and goes to deliver his pizzas. Ratman interrupts his escape by asking for food. Fatman is surprised that Ratman is still alive and offers him the pizzas that he was going to deliver. Fat man brings Ratman back to Pizza Fat. Ratman eats two pizzas and Fatman commends him on that. Fatman learns this person is Ratman. Fatman tells him not to worry because the Hero Association removed the order for all E Rank's to arrest Ratman. He says the commercial heroes like himself are no more important than mascots, and that he has no interest in upgrading his rank. Fatman tells Ratman that when he tried saved him, he didn't have time to think about who he was, which moves Ratman to tears. Fatman then tells Ratman that his grandfather told him that people with a great appetite are not bad people. Ratman thanks Fatman. Ratman introduces himself as Shuto Katsuragi, and Fatman as Taishi Hosokawa. After defeating a robber and protecting his sister with the only superpower he could afford, Fatman's company gets a 30% increase in sales once his heroics are reported by the news media. Normal Life Arc Pizza Fat's business begins to suffer as a new fast food chain, Bison Burger, debuts opposite to them. Like Pizza Fat, the new food chain has its own company superhero mascot, Mr. Big Horn, who hails from America. With his sexy waitresses and tasty burgers, Bison Burger's superhero intends to put his main competition, Pizza Fat out of business. To combat this rival, Fatman invited Shuto to try new pizza recipes, but they end up getting sick after eating too much. Fatman's sister then re-introduces a pizza recipe from her childhood called Apricot Sweet, which becomes a sensation among female customers. A local superhero food critic company decides to do a story on the two popular restaurants and orders food from each of them. Fatman and Mr. Big Horn get into a fight in order to get their orders delivered first. In the end, Ratman and Fatman's sister deliver both of their orders at the same time, while the two mascot superheroes seem to be on a tentative truce. Post-Unchain Arc Fatman involves Shuto and the Jackys in trying to impress a pretty girl named Haruka by faking an attack and having him come to save the day in his hero costume. He promises them free pizza for a year in return. The plan is basically a failure. However, it is revealed that Haruka already likes Taishi due to his big heart and generosity, and the two become a couple. During summer vacation, Shuto and his friends help out at Fatman's Beach Stand and find themselves in competition with Bison Burger. With the girls in swimsuits in aprons, the pizza stand sells out at the same time as the burger stand. Mr. Big Horn and Fatman get competitive and decide to settle their differences with a volleyball match. However, both heroes get carried away with using their powers and are severely reprimanded by acting lifeguard Ankaiser. Hero Booster Arc After the appearance of the new hero IS-KA and the SmartPhones he is promoting, Fatman achieves D Rank status, due to his heroics. However, he and Shuto are surprised to find out that Mr. Big Horn had passed the physical upgrade test and achieved C-Rank. Fatman's rival later came by to gloat and also to show off his newer, stronger build. As a result, Bison Burger's business begins to pick up, thereby leaving Pizza Fat with no customers. However, a week after the promotions, Mr. Big Horn's wife Linda runs into Pizza Fat, pleading for Fatman to help her as her husband is suddenly attacking customers for no reason. Fatman is shocked to find his biggest rival and friend now in a berserk state. At first he thinks that his rival is just kidding around, but he soon realizes that this is no joke. After taking a brutal beating, Fatman knew that his ability was no match against the empowered Mr. Big Horn and was about to be killed, were it not for the timely arrival of Ratman, (who manages to stop the final blow with a little blind luck). Luckily his sister Anzu had managed to call on Shuto to help her brother. The two team up, though Fatman does not want to seriously injure his rival and asks Ratman to hold back. This proves to be quite difficult, due to Mr. Bighorn's increased powers and rage, allowing him to withstand Ratman's harder punches. However, Fatman reveals that even though he and Mr. Bighorn are intense business rivals, they've also become friends and have even shared some good times. Though he knew that it was possible that he could be killed, he tells Shuto to take care of his family, should anything happen to him and actually refers to Ratman as a hero. Determined to bring Linda's husband back to his old self, Fatman takes several hits before he is able to knock out Mr. Big Horn with his Killer Move, the 1000-Ton Rolling Smash. This breaks the link between Bison Burger's Hero and the source of his madness. While investigating the cause of Mr. Big Horn's rampage, Ratman and Fatman come across the Hero Booster Program , which almost consumes Ratman, but he was able to shake it off. Mr. Big Horn finally comes back to his senses and is restored to normal. Both learn from Mr. Big Horn about the illegal app and this drives Ratman to go out to stop the chaos. Abilities Equipment Transformation Pepperoni Fatmantransform.jpg|Fatman is on the way... in 30 mins or less Fatman'sscooter.jpg|Pizza Fat Motor Scooter Fatmobile.jpg|The Fat-Mobile : 'This is Fatman's Transformation Device, which is ironically a slice of pepperoni which he uses to transform into his Fatman costume. 'Pizza Fat Motor Scooter: Fatman's primary means of getting around the city and make his pizza deliveries. The Fat-Mobile: Built by Fatman's father, as he foresaw a battle between restaurants. The Fat-Mobile is a fancy-looking vehicle that is suspiciously similar to another caped crusader's, (so much so that Fatman's father doesn't want Warner Bros. or DC Comics finding out about it). Its purpose is basically for fast deliveries, though it may or may not have other special abilities. Abilities Body Fat control technique.jpg|Body Fat to Muscle Power Bellybounce.jpg|Body Fat Cushion Fat to Muscle Power: 'Fatman can temporarily harden his body fat into muscle. This is the only superpower he could afford with his low budget. '''Body Fat Cushion: ' Fatman's body fat also acts like a cushion which allows him to absorb heavy impacts, which includes Bison Horn's strongest attack. Surprisingly, his belly can also be used like a trampoline or like a battering ram. Finishers 'Pizza Shuriken: '''An improvised move in which Fatman throws hot pizzas like Frisbees or 'shuriken.' Quite a silly Pizzathrow.png|Pizza Shuriken 1000t.png|1000-Ton Rolling Smash attack, though it can cause pain if struck with scalding hot pizza. '1000-Ton Rolling Smash : '''After being thrown high into the air, (either by chance or by choice), Fatman performs several somersaults while descending to gain momentum, then comes down belly-first onto his target. Relationships Anzu Hosokawa Anzu is Fatman's little sister. He loves her and and protects her when a thief threatens to kill her. However frequently embarrasses her without intent when he shows pictures to people of how she looked before her diet. Mr. Big Horn Though technically they are business rivals, Fatman considers Mr. Big Horn as a friend and it is later shown that they're on very good terms. Though that does not stop them from competing every chance they get. Shuto Katsuragi Fatman saved Shuto when he was starving. Fatman knows that Shuto is really Ratman. Shuto helped Fatman save Anzu and even helps out with Fatman's Summer Beach Stand, his love-life with Haruka and his battle with a berserk Mr. Big Horn. Out of all the Hero Association's members, Fatman is the one hero that Shuto is most comfortable with. Haruka Fatman's girlfriend. They are very lovey dovey around each other. Apparently her cooking is so good that Fatman couldn't stop eating it and ended up in the hospital. Jacky Combatants The Jacky Combatants are absolute fans of Pizza Fat and will do virtually anything to get free pizza. This includes faking an attack on a girl so Fatman could come to her 'rescue.' Trivia * He was the first Hero to learn that Shuto is Ratman. He, however, has no desire to reveal this fact or turn him in. * His friends call him ''Fatkawa'''''. * Since Pizza Fat is family-owned, Fatman is considered as a self-sponsored hero. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:E Rank Category:Hosokawa Family Category:Pizza Fat Category:D Rank Category:Self-Sponsored Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Mascots